


Titanium

by YourMomsChestHair08



Category: Pitch Perfect (2012)
Genre: F/M, Male Beca, Multi, Titanium
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-01 15:37:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2778479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourMomsChestHair08/pseuds/YourMomsChestHair08
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Brand Mitchell, do my eyes decieve me? Are you a Barden Bella. We're both acapella dudes. We’re gonna get aca-married and have aca-children. It’s inevitable. " I'm going to kill you Chloe. Aubrey will kill me 'cause I'm actually straight. Then, Jesse will kill her, and Unicycle will kill him. But I can't kill Chloe. She's too...perfect. Dude, just kill me now. (Male Beca ) Bechloe</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Shower

Sometimes, life doesn't go as planned. For Brand Mitchell, nothing ever has. Like in high school, when his mom's cat thought jumping in the dryer was an okay idea. Or at prom where he and his date ate Olive Garden, and the chicken landed them in the hospital for a week with food poisoning. Or when his dad left him and his mom for a hooker named Shiela.

He is used to it by now. So, when his dad forced him to go to Barden University, he thought it was just another bump in the road. He will go to L.A. after he proves to his dad college isn't for him. He lives to produce music. He wants to live the dream. But he will have to wait.

All of this weighs on his mind as his cab pulls up onto Barden Campus.

_Finally_ , the small DJ thinks as he steps out out of the cab. He takes off his headphones and stashes them in his bag as the cab driver opens the trunk and some student starts to assist Brand with his bags.

"Don't touch my equipment!" he snaps. It came out a little harsher than he meant it, but no one touches his equipment.

He loads his bags onto a cart, and some bubbly blonde from the welcome committee stops him. "Hi!" she practically shouts with what Brand hopes is a fake beam, "Welcome to Barden University! What dorm?"

"Barden Hall, I think," he says, averting his eyes.

Brand zones out of the directions she begins to give as a blue four door car pulls up blaring  _Carry On My Wayward Son_. The tan burly dude in the backseat jams out to the music complete with air guitar, and his head bangs into the seat as the car pulls away.  _Hope that guy is not my roommate._.

"Official BU rape whistle. Don't blow it unless it's actually happening!" the blonde finishes brightly.

"What?"  _How many freaks are at this school?_ "Uh, why do I need a rape whistle?" He asks with a disgusted frown. He takes the rape whistle by two fingers like it is a used tampon.

Welcome Committee's over exaggerated smile is replaced with an expression of impatience, "Now mister don't be sexist. Women can rape guys too. Then there's also anal rape." She says that all in her bubbly flight attendant voice.

Brand's eyes go wide. "Did you really just say that? You know what?I don't even know how to respond to that."

The DJ walks off shaking his head.  _What kind of school is this?_

"Make sure you don't blow it unless it's actually happening! Nobody likes that!" Her shout comes from behind him, and he does his best to ignore her.

Brand finds the door to his dorm room ajar. "God please don't be a freak," he whispers to himself as he walks through the door coming face to face with his roommate. His eyes narrow, "I don't even know why I try," he sighs. Jesse, his roommate, is the Air Guitar guy.

"Hey, I know you Brandon. I sang to you. I remember because you were in a taxi. Is your dad a taxi driver?" he says happily, extending his hand.

_"_ Kansas guy, and it's just Brand," Brand says wearily, staring down at Jesse's outstretched hand. "Twenty questions already?" he asks taking his roommates hand. _This dude is way too friendly._

Jesse shrugs setting up the last of his side of the room. His wall is covered with movie posters, and Brand can't help, but frown.  _Why do people even like movies?They are so boring._

"No, my dad is not a taxi driver," Brand replies dropping his bag on the bed as he begins to set up his music equipment. "And I have one rule." The DJ turns back to his much taller roommate. "My music is everything to me, so please don't touch it."

Jesse nods, "I'm going to head down to the activities fair. Do you want to come with?" he asks, gesturing to the door.

_No chance in hell._ For a DJ, Brand is not a social person. It's easier that way. He just shakes his head, saying he had to set up the rest of his equipment which is true. His roommate finally leaves, and the short alternative guy breathes a sigh of relief.

He is just beginning to play the mix he has been working on when a knock at the door scares him out of his skin.

"This is campus police. Hide your wine coolers." The door opens to reveal Dr. Mitchell, a comparative literature teacher at Barden University.

"Dad," Brand says dismissively, turning back to the computer screen.

"Well, I thought it was funny," says Dr. Mitchell cheerfully, glancing around the empty room. "Where's your roommate?"

"Activities fair," his son says trying to concentrate on his work.

"So when did you get here? How did you get here?" the professor interrogates.

"Took a cab. Didn't want to inconvenience you and the prostitute. How is the step monster?"

"For the last time Brand, she's a sales manager."

The DJ scoffs, "Same difference."

"And for your information, she is fine. She's actually in Vegas at a conference-"

"Oh no, Dad. I don't actually care," Brand says putting a box away, " I just wanted to say step monster."

The professor puts his tongue in his cheek, not wanting to fight with his son. He looks kind of guilty. "So, uh" he says, hastily changing the subject, "Have you been out on the quad yet? In the spring the students go out and study on the grass-"

"I don't want to study on the grass, Dad. I want to move to L.A. and get a job at a record label, and start paying my dues."

"You know Brand, DJing is not a profession. It's a hobby. Unless you're Rick Dees or somebody awesome."

"Not a radio DJ, Dad. A music producer. You might want to know the difference," Brand huffs, unpacking his last box, and he heads toward the door, "I'm going to the activities fair."

Walking through the numerous booths, all Brand can wish is that his dad would just screw off.  _It's my life, and he didn't want an interest in it before. Why does he have to interfere now?_

"This is a travesty! If we can't even recruit bologna barb, then we can't get anybody!" A little up ahead of him, an anxious looking redhead girl paces up and down her booth. She's freaking out at her blonde friend who looks as if she has a stick up her butt. Sensing a cat fight, he stops at the booth beside theirs and pretends to look interested in a flier.

Her hot blonde friend tries to come to the rescue, "Just take the dramatics down a little, okay?" she tries to hand a flier out to a group of girls who ignore her.

"You're the one who got us into this hot mess!" the redhead girl fires back. She clutches the clipboard tighter to her chest, and walks to the front of the booth to stand next to her blonde friend.

"It'll be fine." The blonde turns away. "I am confident," she says louder with one of those girly hand motions "That we can find eight super hot girls with bikini ready bodies who can harmonize in perfect pitch."

Brand can't help snorting at that. The blonde glares daggers his way, "Excuse me, is something funny?"

The shorter DJ shrugs. The ginger girl however meets his eyes, and gets a light bulb look. She whispers, "What about swim trunk ready guys?" to her friend, but Brand doesn't catch that sentence.

He just raises an eyebrow when the blonde one starts having a cow about, "Bellas" and not "Edwards."

The redhead walks up to him, "Any interest in joining our acapella group?"

_So that's what this is about._ "That's a thing?" he asks.

"Oh totes," the redhead says happily while the blonde is giving her a 'shut up now' look. "We sing covers of songs, but we do it without any instruments. It's all from our mouths." She points to her mouth with her pen.

"Yikes."  _Not joining this group._

"There's four groups on campus, and we're the best!" she tells Brand like it's the best thing in the world. This chick is almost as peppy as Welcome Committee. "Any interest?"

"Sorry, it's pretty lame," he replies.

"What did you just say?" the blonde says angrily.

"P.M.S.?" Brand smirks his famous smirk at the redhead, gesturing to the blonde.

The blonde's mouth is hanging wide open, obviously very offended, and sensing danger, her friend cuts in grabbing Brand's arm, "Our dream is to win nationals. Help us turn our dreams into reality?"

He steps away from her, not liking people touching him. "Sorry, I don't even sing, but it was really nice to meet you guys."

"Nice to meet you too. I'm Chloe." the redhead girl mutters as the shorter freshman walks away. She's oddly disappointed.

"Brand," he says back as he heads to another booth.

"What the hell, Chloe?!" her blonde friend asks. "He's a guy."

She looks longingly down where the freshman is signing up for an internship at a radio station. "Maybe we need something different."

Just then, a chubby girl bounds up to them and curtsies , "My name's Fat Amy."

"You call yourself Fat Amy?"

A month later

Brand finds himself singing Titanium happily as he walks to the shower. His dad is going to help him move to L.A., and all he has to do is join a club for a year. A year, and he'll be out to L.A! Today cannot get any better.

He throws off his clothes, starts the shower, and belts it. " I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose. Fire away! Fire away! Ricochet, you take your aim. Fire away! Fire Away!"

"You can sing!"

"DUDE!" He jumps a foot in the air, and attempts to cover himself with the shower curtain. It's the redhead from the activities fair. Naked. In his shower. Is this a good thing or a bad thing? _She's hot. Dude, stop looking at her!_ He turns his back to her. What is wrong with his friggin' school?  
"How high does your belt go?"

_Nakedness_. "My what?" he asks breathlessly, shielding his eyes.

"You have to audition for the Bellas," she says. _This girl has absolutely no concept of personal space._

Brand looks up at the shower head trying not to focus on the hot naked senior in front of him. "I can't c-concentrate on anything you're saying until you cover your junk," he stares into her in her bright blue eyes and back up at the ceiling.  _That's one sexy ceiling. That pattern just takes my breath away._  There _is no naked senior in my shower. It's just me and this ceiling._

He tried to distract himself, but the ceiling doesn't help. "Just consider it. One time we sang back up for Prince. His butt is so tiny I can fit it in like one hand."

_"_ Is now a really good time to be discussing someone's butt?" Brand asks, looking down at his feet.  _Wonder how her butt feels in one hand. Stop it, Brand. You're such a pervert. I'm going to die. Why do they even have co-ed showers here? That's not a good idea._ His bar of soap slips out of his hand and hits the floor. He turns his back to her.

"Seriously?" she asks.

"I am nude," he says, feeling as if he is about to vomit.

"You were singing Titanium right?" she asks.

His eyes light up. She knows his idol. He turns his head to look her in the eyes with a half smile, "You know David Guetta?"

"Have I been living under a rock?" Chloe says sarcastically, "Yeah. That song's my jam, my lady jam," She gives Brand an innocent smile.  _She is killing me right now._

"Okay," The short DJ says seriously, "You have to go. Now." He smashes himself as far as he can against the wall, trying to keep his breathing steady.

"The song really builds." She winks at him.

Brand blinks.  _Are you trying to get raped? No wonder this school needs rape whistles. If I was any other guy, it would've happened already._

"Will you sing it for me?" she asks.

"What no. Ew. Get. Out. Are you trying to get raped?" he asks.

A look of disgust appears on her face. "Not for that reason. I'm not leaving here until you sing so..."

Brand claps a hand to his forehead, and Chloe takes a long breath, standing there. Naked. Like she will never go away. _Oh no, I'm going to have to sing naked to someone. Who I don't know. In the shower. Good thing? Bad thing? The jury is still out on that one._

"I'm bullet proof

Nothing to lose "

She joins in, harmonizing with Brand's tenor voice.

They stare into each other's eyes, and it suddenly becomes less awkward. Brand can't seem to stop staring into those haunting blue eyes.

"Fire Away!

Fire Away!

Ricochet

You take your aim

Fire Away

Fire Away

Shoot me down, but I won't fall

I am titanium

Shoot me down, but I won't fall

I am titanium."

Wow. Brand has never sang a duet with someone before, let alone with a naked super hot girl.

They smile at each other.

"Oh yeah, I'm pretty confident about all this," she gestures at her body. Her naked body.

He smiles awkwardly, "You should be."

There's a long pause, and they just stare at each other, naked. Chloe hands him a towel, and they just linger there, grinning at each other.

Brand leans in. Their faces are inches from each other. Brand feels her hot breath on his face. She moves in even closer, if that is possible.

"What the -?" an angry voice booms.

The small DJ takes in the heavily muscled senior. He looks awkwardly at Chloe. "I'm sorry," he chokes out, and he bolts, pulling his towel around his waist. The freshman DJ runs through the dorms, dodging people as they laugh.

**AN: So this one erupted out of pure boredom. Please tell me what you think:DDDD Comments are appreciated.**


	2. That's What You Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Brand Mitchell, do my eyes decieve me? Are you a Barden Bella. We're both acapella dudes. We’re gonna get aca-married and have aca-children. It’s inevitable. " I'm going to kill you Chloe. Aubrey will kill me 'cause I'm actually straight. Then, Jesse will kill her, and Unicycle will kill him. But I can't kill Chloe. She's too...perfect. Dude, just kill me now. (Male Beca )

  
Chapter 2: That's What You Do.

 “I can't believe you are letting a _male_  audition,” Aubrey barks furiously. 

 

“His voice is beautiful. You'll see,” Chloe replies soothingly, trying to avoid conflict. She rubs her best friends arm, but she's not having it.

 

“He has a penis!” Aubrey shrieks.

 

“So?” the redhead asks, going red.

 

“Chloe, your toner is showing. Put it out. Now.” The redhead looks offended, “You have crushes on all the wrong guys. I don't like his attitude, and he sounds like that John Tucker guy from your high school.”

 

“Brand is nothing like John Tucker!” Chloe shouts. _At least I pray he's not. I can't handle another one._

 

“He sure sounds like it. He probably just wants to join the Bellas to hook up with girls,” Aubrey says snidely, flopping on her sofa.

 

“He's gay!” The defensive lie comes out of Chloe's mouth before she can say anything else. She wishes Brand Mitchell was gay, but from what she saw yesterday, she knows he's straight. She doesn't want to admit it, but she has a crush on the freshman. What's wrong with her? Chloe Beale does not date younger guys. She knows why, though.  _He's not like Tom._ Brand's a gentleman, and though snarky at times, he's ultimately kind.Tom blatantly checks her out. Though it was hard for him, the freshman politely attempted to avert his eyes to the ceiling. He is a mystery hidden behind smoldering dark blue eyes and gauges that Chloe can't seem to crack.

 

Aubrey Posen sighs, “If he really is gay, then I'll make an exception--” Her words are met with Chloe's squeal. “--if he's as good as you say he is.”

 

The red head engulfs her best friend in a bone crushing hug. “Oh he totes is. We sang Titanium together, and--”

 

Aubrey eyes her suspiciously, “You sang your lady jam with him?”

 

Choe blushes hard. “He's a fan of David Guetta?” she offers. It comes out more like a question.  _At least she doesn't know we were naked together in a shower._

____________________________________________________________________________________

Jesse Swanson is sprawled out his bed watching some Harry Potter movie. He lets out a content sigh as one of the characters gets a pig's tail. If he could get anymore relaxed, Brand would swear his roommate was at a spa. It is getting on his nerves.

 

The DJ runs his hand through his short floppy brown hair nervously as he paces back and forth across his dorm room. He almost kissed that Chloe girl. He could feel her minty hot breath on his face. And he liked it.

 

That's what scares him. He's going to be in L.A. In a year. He can't afford to get attached. That is like naming your turkey before you have to slaughter it for Thanksgiving. It's cruel. It's not good to let anyone in anyway. When you do, it ends badly. They end up leaving you for some hooker or 'sales manager' as his dad likes to call her. He can't afford to let someone else in and get hurt all over again.

 

But the alt guy needs to get into the Bella's. It's his answer to getting to L.A. The almost kiss didn't mean anything anyway. She's a senior. He's a freshman. Nothing will happen. Plus, being around chicks all the time is a little taste of the big city before he gets there. Being around Chloe is just a bonus, just as long as he doesn't get attached. No nicknames. No touching. No sex, not that he has ever done that before. But he isn't going to admit that to anyone. It would ruin his brooding reputation. He takes a deep breath, trying to lower his racing heart. Just thinking about that girl gets him worked up.

 

“Brand, don't get your panties in a wad. What's wrong with you?” his roommate asks. “You need to calm down.” Brand's wide jaw clenches.

 

“You have no authority over me,” he snaps, falling onto his bed.

 

The movie addict sits up in concern, “Is this about a Capella auditions?”

 

_Sort of._  He rolls over to face Jesse, resting his head on his hand. Brand nods.

 

“Don't worry. You'll do fine. I'm auditioning for the Trebles as well with my friend Benji. We can be aca-dudes together,” he says excitedly.

 

“Oh no, I'm not auditioning for the Trebles. I'm auditioning for the Bellas,” the DJ mutters quietly.

 

Jesse's eyebrow arches as stands up. “I didn't know you played for that team.” Brand's roommate gets creepily close to his face.  _That's only okay when Chloe does it._  The DJ flips out and backs toward the wall. He tries to protest, but Kansas guy cuts his protests off, “I play for both. ” he whispers seductively. Brown eyes meet dark blue ones, and Jesse's face pulls away. He walks out the door, wishing Brand good luck with auditions.

 

_Oh boy. What have I gotten myself into?_  The stocky blue eyed freshman gapes at the door his self-proclaimed bisexual roommate just walked through.  _My roommate is a freak._  Brand doesn't care that Jesse is bi, but that he is making unwanted sexual advances on him. Jesse didn't even listen when Brand tried to protest.

 

The alternative guy looks down at his watch. 1:03p.m.

 

_Oh crap. Crap. Crap. Crap._ Brand throws on a blue plaid over shirt and runs out the door.

_________________________________________________________________________

The DJ ,true to himself, walks in late more awkward than he thought humanly possible as Fat Amy finishes singing, “Since You've Been Gone,” which Brand doesn't know the words to.

 

“Oh wait there's one more,” Chloe lights up as she catches Brand's eye. He responds with one of his signature smirks.

 

“ Hey, so uh, I didn't know we were supposed to prepare that song.”

 

“That's okay,” Chloe says a little too quickly, but it goes right over the freshman's head. “Sing anything you want.”

 

Brand's heart starts to beat fast as he bends down on his knees to grab the cup on the desk by Chloe. “May I?” he asks, gesturing to the plastic cup.

 

“Sure,” she replies with a grin. He empties the cup and sits down cross-legged in front of Chloe and Aubrey on the stage.

 

Brand knows what he's going to sing at once as he returns her smile. He tries not to stare at her when he starts to sing , but it happens anyway. He starts singing right to her.

 

“I got my ticket for the long way 'round...”

 

He is basically serenading the Barden co captain, and Jesse is fuming. Everyone can see it, but as Brand's auditioning for the Bellas, everyone thinks he's gay. They don't see it as serenading. They see it as a friendly gesture.  
 

“Oh, I know you're gonna miss me when I'm gone.” Brand finishes relieved. He never thought his face could get this hot. He stares at his crush with a wide smile and winks.  _She's so beautiful._  
 

Aubrey turns to her redhead friend in defeat, “He's as good as you say he is.” Chloe can't help it. She flies at her best friend, wrapping her in a tight hug. “Okay,” the captain says, composing herself, “Keep your gay freshman toner on the down low, Chlo.” Chloe nods and Brand gives her a thumbs up.  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
Jesse and Brand are in the radio station shelving records and stacking cds; an awkward silence is between them. Which is way better then conversation, especially in the vicinity of a sex covered desk. The DJ isn't complaining, but he can't stop smiling. Chloe loved his audition. He starts humming Titanium, the song he can't seem to keep out of his head now.  
          
  
        "So--" Brand tenses at his roommates words. He really thought he was going to be able to get through this shift without conversation.  
        "Titanium?"  
  
  
        Brand nods, putting a Sir Mix A Lot cd on the shelf. "It's my favorite song."  _Has been since a redhead with no boundaries invaded my shower._  
  
          
        "Never pegged you for a David Guetta person," Jesse says.  
  
  
        "He's one of the best music producers in the world. Of course I like him."  
  
          
        "So why the Bellas? You know you'll have to hate me right? Unicycle has a huge crush on the captain Aubrey, but can't act on it because of the feud," Jesse tells his roommate.  
          
  
        "That's not right," Brand says. "Rivalries have no point."  _They fight over bragging rights. It's ridiculous._  
  
  
        "That's what I said. I told him to at least try this year."  
  
          
        The DJ nods. "I won't hate you Jesse." He doesn't get a response, so he goes back to humming his favorite song. Everything goes black as someone sticks what feels like a bag over his head. An all too familiar laugh rings out.  
  
          
        "Hi Chloe," he says with a laugh.  
          
  
        "How did you know?" The DJ can just imagine the pout on her face.   
  
  
        Brand laughs even harder. "Your giggle is adorable." Her warm hands grab his and she guides him in the way he's supposed to walk. He winces as he made it a rule not to touch, but her touch feels so good. He lets it slide.  
  
  
        "Don't tell Aubrey. It's supposed to be a secret," she says happily.  
  
  
        "Alright."  
  
  
        "So, Titanium?" she asks in his ear. Her breath gives him goosebumps.  
  
  
        "I can sing it for you sometime if you like," he flirts, following her lead. She just scoffs at him. He grins under the bag. "You know you liked it."  
  
      "So about the Bellas," She starts guiltily,  " I may have told Aubrey a lie to get her to let you join.... Your oath will be a little different. "  
___________________________________________________________  
          
      The Bella initiates gather round Chloe and Aubrey at their initiation site. He's gonna kill Chloe.  He. Is. Not. Gay.  
  
  "We shall begin by drinking the blood of the sisters that came before you," says Aubrey, taking a large goblet.  
          
        Chloe hands the goblet to Brand who's face is contorted in disgust, "Dude, no."  
  
        The irresistible redhead winks, "Don't worry. It's Boone's Farm." The more he looks at her, the harder it becomes to be angry.  
  
        The DJ says his  'special' oath with the rest of his fellow sisters, "I, Branddddddd promise to fulfill the duties responsibilities of a Bella dude, and I solemnly promise to never have sexual relations with a Treblemaker, and in my case women, or may my vocal chords be ripped out by wolves."  
          
        ___________________________________________________________  
          
        "Ladies and Brandon," Aubrey says, leading the initiates down stone steps outdoors, "Welcome to aca-initiation night."  
  
        "Brandonnnn, Brandon Mitchell," Jesse climbs the steps toward his roommate, "Do my eyes deceive me? Are you a Barden Bella?We're both acapella dudes. We’re gonna get aca-married and have aca-children.  It’s inevitable. " I _'m going to kill you Chloe.  Aubrey will kill me 'cause I'm  actually straight. Then, Jesse will kill her, and Unicycle will kill him. But I can't kill Chloe.  She's too...perfect. Dude, just kill me now._  
  
        "Wow, you're drunk," Brand says with a fake laugh, looking for a way out.  
  
        "No I'm not drunk. You're just blurry," he retorts.   
  
        "Are you alright?" The smaller freshman asks his roommate because he stumbled a bit.  
  
        "I'm fine. Can I get you a drink?" he asks hopefully.  
  
        "Surrrre you do that," the DJ says knowing he'd go away for at least a few minutes. It will give him time to plan his escape.  
  
        Brand is pleasantly surprised as Chloe jogs up the steps toward him, "Hi," she says, pulling him by both arms to her nose. Heart pounding, he can't do anything but grin. She leans in until their noses are touching. Her hot minty breath reaches his face, "I'm so glad I met you. I think that we're gonna be really fast friends." If Aubrey wouldn't kick him out, he would've kissed her right then and there.  _You're killing me Chlo_. He doesn't pull away in hopes that she will kiss him.  _No nicknames. You can't like her._  
  
        But she doesn't. "Yeah," he says with his smirk.  He winks, "Well, you saw me naked so..."  
          
        She rubs up and down his arms, "Alright, well I'm going to go get a drink. This ginger needs her giggle juice." She does a very entertaining butt dance that leaves Brand blushing, "See ya later!"  
  
        "Make good choices!" he calls after her.  
  
        Seeing Jesse, Brand dashes over to Fat Amy and Aubrey, "Which one do you think it is?"  
  
        "My money's on black beauty," Fat Amy says, directing her eyes to Cynthia Rose blatantly staring at Stacie's boobs.  
  
        "What are we talking about?" he asks, butting into their conversation .   
  
        "Cynthia Rose's sexual orientation, gay boyyy," Fat Amy says. He winces at the nickname, but figures he better get used to it.   
  
        "Ahhhh," The freshman says before walking away, dodging Jesse again.  
        _________________________________________________  
  
        A few hours later  
  
        "Oh heyyyyyy," Chloe slurs,wrapping her warm arms around his neck. He allows this touch too. He won't admit it, but he can't get enough of her touch, "Brannd, I haven't seen you all night."  
  
        "Are you alright?"  
          
        She grabs the collar of his shirt, "You arrrre so much m-more caring than Tom." She's so drunk her blue eyes have lost their twinkle.  
  
        "That's the alcohol talking," he says, his face getting hot. He rubs the back of his neck.  
  
        "Can you take me home?" she stumbles, getting close to his nose again.  _Oh no, not again._  
  
        "Where do you live?" he asks.  _I'll just drop her off. I don't want her to get raped around here. Then, I'll leave,_ he tries to convince himself.  
  
        "It's only a couple blocks." Brand carefully wraps her arm around his shoulder, and helps her home.   
  
      "This doesn't look like you made good choices," he tells her.  
    
         "You would doooo the same thing if you were me." He fingers creep down his shirt.  
  
     He grabs her hand, "You're drunk you have to stop."  
        
        "Why," she whispers as they reach her door, her lips brushing his ear. "We both know you like it."  _Please stop. I'm begging you_. He shrugs her off.  _Think about something else like the doormat. Well huh, that doormat looks spiky._  
  
            "Gooodnight Chloe," he says, turning around. A hand grabs the back of his shirt and pulls him inside. "Chlo," he groans.  _No nicknames idiot._  
  
        "Come cuddle with mee," she says, dragging him toward her bedroom clumsily .   
  
        "Um, I don't think that's a good idea," the shorter guy says. His breath hitches.  _So not good, Brand. Do something.  Mayday._    He really wants to, but he can't. He can't get attached. That, and Aubrey would kill him.  
  
        "But it will help me sleep if you're here," she pouts.He hates that pout, everything about it.  
  
          _Sc_ _rew_   _it._  There's no place he'd rather be, and there's no way he is going back to his room just for Jesse to hit on him again. 

  
        The room screams Chloe. Zebra sheets, music posters, and photos of cities. That's all he gets to see though, because she pulls him onto the bed with her. She snuggles up to him, laying her beautiful head onto his chest. "I can hear you're heart. It's beating suuuper fast."  _We really did become fast friends._  
  
        "Yeah," he murmurs, knowing there's no way she'll remember this in the morning, "That's what you do," he whispers as he wraps his left arm around her torso, pulling her in closer, and he throws the blanket over them both.  
  
Brand has fallen. He let her through his walls. He nicknamed her. He let her touch him. He's attached, and he can't act on it because, 'his vocal chords will be ripped out by wolves.' He lets out a sigh, _I'm  so screwed._    
  
  
 **AN: Do you guys want to kill me? This one made my Bechloe feels go crazy. Hopefully, it wasn't too cheesy. :DDD I hope you all liked/loved/ got a toner from it :p**


	3. The Dead Body

AN: Thank you all so much for all the reviews, faves, and follows. You all are awesome, and have really been cheering me up. P.S. I'll usually be updating at night. Oh, and I don't own Pitch Perfect if you haven't figured that out.

HINT: There will be more Jesse/Brand interaction in the next chapter. This is just about the Bellas bonding.

Chapter 3: The Dead Body

"ACA-SCUSE ME!" Aubrey Posen screeches. In a burst of anger, she rips the zebra-striped covers off her co-captain's bed.

Brand Mitchell springs upright, covering his ears. "Where the hell's the fire?"

Chloe Beale is thrown to the floor with an "Umph." She is surprisingly unstirred and still asleep. She must be so used to Aubrey's shrill yell at ungodly hours that it doesn't faze her. Either that, Brand reasons, or she has a major hangover.

Brand yawns, smirking up at the disheveled blonde at the end of his friend's bed. Her make-up is ruined; her hair is barely brushed, and her feet are dirty like she took off her high-heels to walk somewhere. "You just took a walk of shame! Where were you? Spi-"

"Why are you in my best friend's bed?!" she shouts. She grabs him by the shirt collar, bringing him so close to her face he can smell vomit.

"Because we slept together, duhhh," comes his snarky reply before he can think about what just came out of his mouth, "I mean—"

A high pitched noise that sounds like a cross between a crying baby and a dying cow comes from Aubrey's mouth as she flings him back on the bed, "You took an oath!"

"That oath was serious?" Brand quizzes, leaning back on his hands. This is fun. He should argue with Aubrey more often.

"Dixie Chicks serious." Brey says, putting her hands on her hips.

"Whhhhat's going on?" Chloe asks tiredly, standing up. She stumbles, and leans into the wall. She holds her head. It looks as if her night out drinking earned her a throbbing headache. She looks so cute when she's tired. Shut it, Mitchell!

"He took advantage of you, Chloe!" she slinks over to hug her red-head friend.

"But Breyyy, we didn't-" she starts, shrugging off Aubrey's motherly embrace.

The blonde's furious glare is back on Brand. He jumps to his feet and steps away from the senior he fears might tear his head off. The freshman composes himself with a loud laugh, "Um, we literally slept together. No sex. Dude, I don't even know Chloe's major. Besides, I'm gay remember?" he lies. Then, it hits him. He cringes as he looks in horror at Aubrey. He was in Chloe's bed, and he doesn't even know her. He throws the covers off him, and gapes at the bed. He cuddled with a stranger last night. For all he knew, she could have drugged him and chopped his head off. What am I doing here? He grabs his hair with both hands. I am an idiot. Who does that? He looks back and forth between Chloe and Aubrey.

"You doing alright?" his red-head friend asks, moving to touch his shoulder.

"I think he's in shock," Aubrey giggles, looking to her best friend. Who knew she could giggle? "I think he's realizing he doesn't really know either of us."

"I think I'm just going to go," Brand says quickly. He makes sure he doesn't make eye contact as he begins to walk away.

Chloe throws both arms around his shoulders, and gives him a goofy grin, "Nahhh, we have rehearsal in a few hours any way. How bout you and I watch a movie?" As much as Brand hates movies, he decides he'll make an exception. He forgets all about wanting to leave. Her finger brushes his nose, causing him to shudder. Warmth floods through his chest. Why does that touch affect him so much? "My major is pre-med, and I want to become a doctor. I'll be going to grad school here, too." He smiles about to tell her his—but- The uptight blonde coughs to make her two teammates acknowledge her.

"Chloe," she says pointedly. The ginger drops her arms from around Brand. He finds himself missing her touch; he pinches himself to make it stop, but it doesn't work. "I think he needs to go."

He scoffs at her, and she lets out an enraged sigh. Her mouth opens and closes a few times. "Why did you sleep here?" she interrogates at last.

The DJ shrugs, "Drunk Chloe insisted on cuddling, and I didn't want to have to charge Drunk Jesse for sexual harassment."

"What?" Chloe asks bursting out laughing. "Did I really?"

"You get really touchy when you're drunk," he informs, before turning to Aubrey, "Anyway, why didn't you come home last night?" Her mouth twitches upward; Brand's jaw drops, "YOU were so with Unicycle, weren't you?!" He throws it back in her face, "Hey, you took an oath!"

"FOR your information all we did was cuddle! I don't break my oaths!" she snaps, throwing a pillow at his face. "You know what?" she asks, throwing up her hands, "I'm going for a run. See you two at rehearsals!"

Aubrey must not have told her best friend anything about Unicycle because Chloe's mouth drops open, "Brey-"

"Just drop it, okay?!" The captain of the Bellas stomps into her room. There is a scraping of drawers as she grabs her workout clothes; Chloe and Brand hear the door to the apartment slam shut.

The two new friends stand there in stunned silence.

After a few minutes, the redhead walks to the coach and plops down on it. The closet-straight freshman follows after her. She turns on the T.V. to one of her favorite shows: Bones.

"Wanna play twenty questions to get to know each other?" Chloe asks, laying her head onto Brand's lap. He looks down into her hypnotizing blue eyes and can't say no.

After the game, Brand feels comfortable about cuddling with Chloe Beale last night . She is an open book. Everything about her is a ray of sunshine. She is a natural blonde, and her favorite color is red. She wants to move to the big city where the constant sounds of traffic can lull her to sleep, because she hates silence. She has a lady bug tattoo. Her mom moved her around constantly, so she wants to settle in one city and stay there. She loves old bands, one of the reasons she joined the Bellas. She is a sucker for poetry, is a dog person, and loves tacos. She thinks her mom is hotter than her, to which Brand disagrees.

Brand told her a fair share of things about himself as well. Now, she won't rest until she hears his mixes and makes him watch Disturbia because it doesn't have a predictable ending. According to her, you don't really know what's going on until half an hour into it.

After an hour and a half of the intriguing show about forensic anthropology and murder, Brand and Chloe are arguing.

"Come on, Chloe," he pouts, "Let me see a picture of you blonde."

"Not in a million years, Shorty," she retorts, hopping up from the couch. "We better get to rehearsal before Aubrey has our vocal chords ripped out by wolves.

"Fine," Brand huffs following her across campus, "And I'm not that short."

"Yes you are."

"No, I'm not."

"Yep."

"Am not."

"Are too…."

"I beg to differ."

"Shut up, both of you!" Aubrey shouts as they walk into rehearsal right on time. "Sopranos in the front. Altos and Tenor in the back."

"You sure you're gay, Brandi," The girl who calls herself Fat Amy announces with a new nickname for the DJ. "You and ginger are havin' some serious eye sex over there."

Her comment leaves both of them blushing furiously. Brand sticks his tongue out at Amy as he takes his seat in the back.

"As you can see," Aubrey says, removing a seat from the front row, "Corey is not here. Last night she was Treble-boned. She has been dis-invited from the Bellas."

Yep. Brand knows that oath is apparently Dixie Chicks serious, whatever that is supposed to mean.

"You can fool around with whoever you want, just not a Treble," she says, walking to the middle of them.

"That's not gonna be easy. He's a hunter," The very sexual girl named Stacie says, pointing to her junk.

Brand almost chokes on his own spit, "You call it a dude?"

She glances back at him and smirks. "Stacie," Aubrey calls attention to the brunette who is checking out the 'gay' freshman. "The Trebles don't respect us, and if we let them penetrate us, we are giving them our power."

Fat Amy raises her hand, "Not a good enough reason to use the word penetrate." Brand really does choke on his own spit this time. Lily smacks the laughing and sputtering DJ on the back.

"Soo," says Aubrey, "Does anyone have anything they would like to confess?"

The soprano with short brown hair and glasses did have something to confess. Aubrey publicly humiliates her and makes her drag her chair out of the room.

She tells Brand, 'This is war,' before having to choke down vomit.

There's an exchange, and they all watch Aubrey puke at last year's ICCA's.

All Brand knows after that, is that Lily knows where a dead body is, and she didn't call the cops.

From vocal exercises to running, or horizontal running in Fat Amy's case, Aubrey has them all exhausted.

"Okay, I'm calling it."

Rehearsal is great. Aside from having to learn this stupid choreography from that video. Brand thinks as he chugs the rest of his water. Chloe would touch him and show him how to do the choreography when he did it wrong. He did it wrong a lot, maybe for that reason. His dancing looked remarkably similar to Cynthia Rose's, Amy couldn't stop touching her stomach, Stacie dances like a prostitute and runs while holding her boobs, and it seems like Lily was the only one who got it all down. Brand can't understand why Aubrey wants to change them.

We have a lot of promise in this group if she would stop trying to change us, and I am so not wearing a bandanna. I'm not Freddie Jones from Scooby-Doo. I'll buy a yellow tie or something. Needless to say, Aubrey is frustrating.

" Don't forget to pick up your schedules. We have a gig next week at the fall mixer. Be ready."

They botch her Bellas hands in, hype up thing, and she is really angry. Wow, this really is like Scooby-Doo. We even have to sing the creepy ancient music.

"Woo! First Rehearsal done!" Stacie sings, kicking her feet to her butt, "Party at my dad's place. He's on vacation in the Dominican Republic, and I'm not taking you to my dorm because of my psycho Korean roommate. She seriously won't say a word to me!"

"I'm so in!" says Fat Amy. "PARTAY!" Brand starts to follow.

"Brand, a word," Aubrey pulls him back.

He sighs, "What now, Mom?"

She wiggles her finger in his face, "You know you'll have to remove those ear monstrosities before the fall mixer, correct?"

"It's either these or holes, not my finest moment," he mutters "You really don't like me do you?"

"I don't like your attitude," she sasses, crossing her arms.

"You don't even know me."

"I know you have a toner for Jesse," Brand's eyes widen and he starts to laugh.

"A what?" He grins, laughing harder.

"A musical boner. I saw it last night. It's distracting," she retorts.

"Hmmm," He rests his hand on his chin in fake contemplation, "Are you forgetting the part where I woke up in your apartment with my hands all over Chloe?" he smirks, "I liked it, too." He glances at Chloe to see her radish colored face.

"You're homosexual. You took an oath."

"So did you," Brand sings, turning around to go join the girls who were waiting outside, listening the whole time.

XOXOXOXOX

Every single one of the Bellas, minus Aubrey are at Stacie's house, trashed. Everyone but Brand. He will never ever get drunk around these people. When he's drunk, he starts getting personal, spilling everything people ask him to spill. Cynthia Rose's hands are on Stacie's hips as they dance to Starships, although Stacie isn't dancing with Cynthia Rose. She's practically feeling herself up. Lily is crab-walking on the floor while Amy is busy raiding the fridge. Denise is crying on Ashley and Jessica for some reason. Brand is busy drinking water, staring into Chloe's blue eyes. She takes his hand, "Come dance with me." He can't lie. He is having the time of his life.

"TRUTH OR DARE PITCHES!" Fat Amy bellows, sitting down shots and sandwiches, as they all got in a circle on the floor.

"Awe come on, no! That game is juvenile," the DJ protests. Then, he realizes he's in a group of girls whose inhibitions have gone down a lot, and they have the maturity level of twelve year olds.

"Too bad, Brandi. You're doin' it." Fat Amy slurs, using the nickname she used earlier.

Chloe pulls him down into the circle of girls. "You first, Truth, Dare, or Shot?"

Brand rolls his eyes, "Dare." He says, knowing he's not getting drunk, and he's not telling anyone anything personal. Dare is the only safe option.

"Great, I dare you to eat the concoction I give you," she bounds to the kitchen, and the rest of us follow.

"Fine."

Fat Amy and Denise fill a small shot glass with ranch dressing, pickle juice, milk, hot sauce, mustard, and chocolate syrup, before handing it to Brand. "Bottoms up, Shorty," Chloe giggles.

He shakes his head, "You guys will be the death of me." He holds his nose, and drinks it. Starting to cough and gag, he runs to the sink. "Water, water," he chokes.

"Here," Jessica hands him a red solo cup, and he drains it.

"Thanks," he gasps, putting his hand over his mouth, "That was the most disgusting thing I've ever tasted." He gives Chloe an annoyed look, "Truth or Dare, Chloe Beale."

"Truth."

He really wants to ask her if she would kiss him, but decides on something really random.

"What is worst thing you've ever done?"

"I made a guy scale a building twenty stories up in my thong. Does that count?" She puts her arms around Brand, laying her head on his shoulder.

"WHAT?!" they all ask.

"You wanted the truth," she shrugs.

"I'm not ticking you off, ever," Brand chuckles.

"Stacie," she says, changing the subject. "Truth, Dare, or Shot."

"Shot!" she howls, her hands to the ceiling, as she drains more alcohol. How are you not in the hospital with alcohol poisoning yet? Wow. I'm impressed.

"Lily," Stacie says, "Truth, Dare, or Shot?"

Her lips move, but no words come out.

"What?" they all ask getting closer to her mouth.

"I said dare," she whispers irritably.

Stacie tries to say something, but Brand cuts her off. "I dare you to take us to that dead body."

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

Lily drags them all out into the middle of the woods behind the dorm rooms. In the dark and cold. With only phones as flashlights. Brand doesn't care, though. Chloe holds his hand the whole way there. He has to remind himself it doesn't mean anything because she's drunk. Twenty minutes of walking, and the stench becomes unbearable. He has to admit he's getting increasingly paranoid. With every leaf that crunches under their feet and ever twig that snaps, he thinks that Jason is about to pop out with his machete, and kill them all.

Something odd comes into the light of Brand's Iphone. His stomach lurches.

"OH SHOOT!" Brand hollers. On the ground behind a tree, is a trash bag with a decaying man's head sticking out of it. Maggots are crawling all over it. The girls scream bloody murder, and a stream of curse words come out of everyone's mouth. Chloe clings to Brand's chest.

"Okay, how the hell did you know there was a dead body out here?" Stacie squeals, jabbing a finger at Lily. She trips over a root, hits the ground hard, and swears loudly. CR helps her up. "Hands off my butt!"

"Sorry." She says sheepishly, her creepy smile illuminated in the light of their phones.

"I like to hike," Lily answers, barely audible. "I found it yesterday."

Amy raises her hand, "I'm no expert on American law or anything, but shouldn't we go to the po-po? I mean this is some deep crap here."

"We're all drunk and underage. Let's wait until we're sobered up," Cynthia Rose says, running her hand through her red hair.

"That's obstructing justice," Brand says frowning. I am so glad I didn't leave Chloe alone last night. He grips her hand tighter and holds her closer.

"Do you guys think he's that creepy janitor that quit a couple weeks ago?" Chloe says out of the blue. More than likely.

They all shrug as Brand dials 911. This is going to be a rough night. This place is officially full of freaks, and Aubrey's going to kill us if we miss rehearsal tomorrow. The things I get myself into.

"Listen," says Brand, wanting to protect Lily, "We all just found this body by late night hiking, not on a dare. We need to get our stories straight before the cops get here."

AN: I promise this is a side plot, and will not be the whole plot. Though, I do have a few ideas if you want it to be a bigger part. It's up to you.

Pitch Perfect will still be about A Capella, and I hope this chapter doesn't scare you all away. I just wanted to make sense of the whole, 'Do you guys want to see a dead body?' comment.

Fun fact: In the original script. Aubrey admits she has a crush on Uni and doesn't do anything about it because of the oath.


End file.
